Chapter 219
Awakening (覚醒, Kakusei) is the 219th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua is leading the nearby Chimera Ant away from Palm and Gon and their date. Rammot then reveals himself stating he smells human and that he remembers Killua. He tells Killua he will suffer the pains of hell and ask where Gon is, he then rightly deduces that since they are generally together he must be nearby. He then states he will just yell while swinging his severed head around in order to get Gon to come out. Killua meanwhile inner monologues that he is glad he was able to lead Rammot away, but he realizes that Rammot is right and that leading him away does nothing if he also can't defeat him. Illumi's aura then numbs Killua's mind and tells him to run away. He tries to fight it but the fear takes a hold of him. This excites Rammot who tells Killua he has to kill him now and that he will crush him into a bloody pulp. Killua tries to overcome his fear, but his brother's words ring through his head telling him to avoid battles he can't win. He screams trying to overcome it but Rammot attacks him with a massive punch, sending him flying. Rammot then becomes orgasmic at the realization that Killua is paralyzed by fear, telling himself he want to kill him but also savor the feeling. He then punches and kicks Killua multiple times, Killua gets up thinking he must protect Gon, since he is his best friend. Rammot with a surprised look tells him not to look at him like that and that it is making him want to kill Killua immediately. Killua again feels the aura of his brother Illumi and is reminded to run away over and over again. Rammot runs over towards Killua to take of his head, which he wants to save while eating only the tongue. Killua still feels pressured to run away but the thought of not wanting to lose to Rammot and his friendship towards Gon slowly pushes this feeling away as he remembers all the great, wonderful and just average times he had with Gon during their travels and adventures. Blood then squirts from Killua's head as he dodges Rammot's attack. Rammot is surprised by this and we see Killua bleeding from his forehead while he holds something in his closed fist. He then opens his fist to reveal a tiny thin needle and tells Rammot that it has been inside of his brain all along and wonders when Illumi planted it there. Rammot confused asks him how he got away, but he remembers he saw Killua stab his forehead with his finger before disappearing. Killua wipes his face in his sleeve and tells Rammot he feels much better, fully awake and free. Rammot then looks shocked and tries to calm himself by thinking that all that Killua did was move out of the way, yet he now is the one that has become paralyzed by fear. As he looks at the murderous aura coming from Killua, he "sees" a giant snake (his hare part's natural predator) baring down on him. Killua tells Rammot to tell the other Ants that they can expect to end up dead if they ever come near them again. Rammot angrily shouts out 'Why you', but Killua stops him mid scream by ripping off Rammot's head, which continues to scream. Killua then crushes Rammot's head with his hand before the body even get the chance to fall down towards the ground. He finishes by stating he doesn't care. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_219 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc